Deadly Desires
by speedslady
Summary: Not the title I wanted but it'll do. A serial killer has hit Miami but will the team figure it out in time? Crossover with New York!
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Desires: Part I

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: Miami or CSI: New York, I'm just a fan.

She pulled into her parking space, hit the trunk button and gathered her groceries and headed to her condo. She put the key in and opened the door, as she stepped inside she was shoved from behind sending her groceries flying out of her hand. Quickly turning around to see if the person that pushed was still there, he was. He came down hard, bringing one knee on her chest, and putting a knife to her throat.

"Be very quite, don't try anything and you'll get out of this alive," he hissed at her.

She couldn't force herself to speak so she just nodded.

"Good," he whispered as he grabbed her arm, and pushed her onto the coach.

She noticed the blood on his shirt, she watched as he paced back and forth. He was mad she could tell that. They heard commotion outside her apartment.

She could hear officers in the hallway, "let's seal this building off he's still here," she heard one shout.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered. His second victims' roommate had come home early; boy did she get a surprise. But that wasn't the point this was suppose to be special, this was going to send him into what he really loved to do, torture them and listen to them scream.

She just watched him pacing back and forth, as if he knew she was watching him he turned and looked at her. He picked up her purse and dug through it coming up with her wallet. The smile on his face widened. "Well maybe my luck has just turned around," he said narrowing his eyes down on the young woman.

"Oh man," Delko replied shaking his head as he and Ryan came into the condo. The moved out of the way so the paramedics could get the second victim to the hospital, she had sustained one single stab wound to the stomach.

"This doesn't make any sense," Delko replied as he watched the paramedics stabilize her.

"There's anther one in the bedroom," the officer interrupted, his face pale.

They walked into the bedroom, they scanned the room, "he's escalating," Eric stated.

"Escalating it looks like he's thumping his nose up at us," Ryan shot back.

Eric studied the body on the bed, it had been carefully laid out, her eyes open, "remember don't touch the body until Alexx gets here," Eric reminded Ryan.

"I know," he replied back.

"Why we wait for the M.E. why don't we ask the neighbors if they seen or heard anything," Ryan replied.

Eric only nodded. The two had gotten to be better friends after Ryan was injured by a nail gun.

"Any luck?" Eric asked.

"Three phone numbers and a do you know what bleeping time it is," Ryan replied shaking his head.

Eric laughed. "I've got one more, Alexx is in with the body," he told Ryan.

"Alright let's see what she has to say," Ryan replied as he raised his eyebrow.

Eric knocked on the door. "Miami-Dade Police," he stated through the door.

He grabbed her, put the knife to her throat and dragged her into the bedroom.

"You listen very carefully make one sound, and I'll gut you," he told her, "and not to mention what I would do to CSI Delko," he quickly added.

After several more attempts Eric gave up and went back to the crime scene.

"I just finished the bedroom, again no real evidence," Ryan sighed. This was getting old each murder was meticulous then the last, more violent then the one before. Murders generally started slipping up, not this guy, if anything he got better.

"We've got to be missing something," Eric replied.

"If we are I sure as hell don't know what it would be," Ryan replied.

Natalia diligently worked over each piece of evidence, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Welcome to my hell," Eric replied as he came into the room.

"Oh hey, nothing no hairs, no fibers, nothing, no one can be this good," she stated in a matter of fact voice.

"That's what I keep telling myself," he replied.

"So did the neighbors see anything?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, except for the scream of victim number three, which I think she wasn't even part of the plan, her business trip ended early," Eric told her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Natalia asked.

"She's going to be fine," he replied.

"Look why don't we call it a day, I'll take you out to dinner," he replied with a smile.

"You?" she replied sarcastically.

Eric laughed, "Yeah me, come on," he replied.

"Alright," she replied, before she left she made one note.

"What's the note for?" he asked.

"I want to put a bulletin out to see if this guy has been anywhere else," she replied.

"I'm not sure how helpful that's going to be?" Eric asked.

"I know but for someone to be this perfect means that these two murders are not his first." she replied with a smile.

"You keep this up and you are going to make me look bad," Eric teased.

Natalia smiled up at him, "that could never happen," she softly told him as they left for the evening.

"You ready?" he asked as he ripped off the tape, and pulled her up. "Oh let's put this in your purse don't want to leave anything behind, he replied as he put the tape and the knife in her purse. "Oh and if you are thinking about tipping anyone off, I'd think twice," he replied as he lifted his shirt to reveal the gun he had tucked into the waistband of his jeans, her gun the gun that Calleigh had help pick out, the gun that she bought after her condo was broken into when she first started working for the Miami-Dade Police Department. She wish she had the tenth of Calleigh grit, her courage, she had seen Calleigh take down men right there in the lab.

He pushed her towards the door, it didn't take them long to get to the under ground garage, she showed the way to her car, "you drive," he told her.

As they drove he gave her directions, she did her best to store them away in case she was able to get to phone and call for help. An hour later she pulled into the drive way of a stone house, it damn near looked like something the Brady Bunch would have lived in if they lived in Miami. No houses, around pretty secluded area, especially for Miami, she figured it was one of the few areas that couldn't have been developed for one reason or anther. There where rural areas pocketed all through Miami, small and far between but they where there and no one paid them any mind. No one.

He placed a new piece of tape over her mouth, "ready for your film debut?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, fear washed over her.

"But first the clothes have to go," he wickedly stated.

A muffle cry came from her, tears streamed down her face. This isn't happening, she thought.

He brought out a camera and put it on a tripod, and sat down beside her.

"Relax this is going to be fun," he told her in a chilling voice.

Tears streamed down her face

"Morning Doris," Eric replied.

"Morning, you've got a package," she replied as she handed him the package.

"Thanks," he replied as he took the package. He wondered what it was, he hadn't sent for anything. He opened the package and removed a tape. "What the hell is this?" he asked himself.

A piece of paper had been wrapped around it, he immediately went to trace, and he just had to hope that he hadn't contaminated any possible trace.

"Hey Eric," Ryan greeted. "What's that?" he added.

"It was delivered here this morning," Eric answered. He carefully unwrapped the note. TIME TO CHANGE THE RULES. That was all it said. He looked over at Ryan. "Glove up," he told him.

Moments later Ryan was looking at the note, "Do you think this is our guy?" Ryan asked.

Eric nodded, "H we need the security tapes from this morning, I would but I have to run a tape over to Cooper," Eric replied, after a thank you he flipped his phone shut.

"Horatio is going to get us the security tape from this morning, maybe this is the break we've been looking for," Eric replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadly Desires: Part II

"Eric what's going on?" Horatio asked as Eric and Cooper ran through the security tapes.

"I got a package today," he replied showing him the tape, "and that's not all Ryan is analyzing the note that came with it," he added.

"Have you viewed the tape?" Horatio asked.

"Not yet, we just got the security feed," Eric answered.

"Okay here is the delivery," Cooper said.

"Can you get an I.D.?" Eric asked.

"One minute," he answered as he typed away at the keyboard. "Here we go," Cooper answered.

"That's not our suspect, unless our suspect is female Girl Scout," Eric replied.

"And I've got nothing on the note," Ryan replied as he joined them.

"Alright Cooper let's see the tape our suspect sent us," Eric said.

Cooper nodded.

"Greetings CSI Delko and CSI Wolf, since the two of you are too stupid to figure out who I am I figured I'd send you this," the voice replied in a mocking voice.

"Pause it," Ryan said.

"Is that someone lying on the bed?" he asked.

"Oh man," Eric replied. "Go on and continue the tape," he added.

"I do have to say the Burns girl was going to be my best work yet, until her roommate came home early," the voice said. "Now you've noticed by now that someone is with me." He replied changing the subject.

They watched as he came into camera view.

"Pause it," Eric replied, "anyway to get a visual on him?"

Cooper shook his head, "the room is too dark, and he's wearing a hat pulled down. Sorry," he replied, Cooper un-paused the tape.

He sat down beside the young woman, and slides the long knife up and down her bare leg. He slashed, and she let out a muffled cry. He bent down and licked at the now open wound. "She was quite a find; especially since you two know her.

"Pause it," the both chimed in together.

"With both know her?" Eric replied looking over at Ryan.

"I just saw Calleigh with Natalia," Ryan replied.

"So who does that leave us with?" Ryan replied.

Horatio had stood back and let the two CSI work this out on their own. He had been trying to let them run it alone, he cared for his CSI; sometimes he felt that he didn't allow them to work with the evidence.

"Hey guys," Natalia replied.

Eric smiled over at her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Tape from our suspect," Eric replied.

"Is that someone beside him?" she asked.

"It is, he also said that we know her," Ryan replied.

Natalia looked between them, "do we know who?" she asked.

"We've ruled out you and Calleigh," Eric told her.

"So who does that leave us with?" she asked.

"Not sure," Ryan replied.

"Is there anymore to the tape?" she asked.

Cooper nodded and continued play on the tape.

"So now here it is, you have to figure out who it is I have, and while you do that we'll be enjoying each other's company," he replied as he leaned in and kissed her bare stomach. Then the tape went black.

"I sent the note to DNA to see if Valera can get anything," Ryan told them, "maybe Valera is finally here and got to it," Ryan said.

"No today is Valera day off." Horatio told them.

"Okay so let's make a list of who we both know," Ryan stated in a matter of fact voice.

Note: I will try and update this on a weekly basis.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadly Desires: Pt III

Danny Messier came out of the box, "get him out of here," he asked with disgust. He looked over to see Lindsey Monroe talking to Stella. 'I'm glad I went to Montana', I thought. She looked over and smiled.

He walked over to where they where, "and what are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Just girl talk," Stella teased.

He looked over at Lindsey the black eye she had is now gone, their last case nearly cost her life. It was still open, and it killed him that the man that had took five lives and went after not only his partner but the woman he loved from the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

"Where's Mac?" Danny finally asked.

"Phone call," Stella replied.

No sooner then she replied Mac joined them. "I've got some news," he began. "I just got off the phone with Lieutenant Caine," he fell silent looking between Danny and Lindsey.

"And?" Danny spoke up.

"And your serial might be in Miami," he replied. "CSI Bo Vista put out a bulletin on him, he's killed two woman already, and he's got number three right now." He finished.

"Mac I've got to go down and find out," Danny firmly said.

Lindsey looked over at him, 'if he thinks I'm not going he's crazy' she thought. "You won't be going alone," she replied.

Danny nodded, "I know better than to argue with you Montana," he replied with a smile.

"I'll get the files and everything else we'll need ready," she replied.

"Now you two are guests down there, don't go half cocked, and we'll want a crack at this guy," he told them.

"I'll keep you updated," he replied.

"Are you sure about this Mac?" Stella asked with concern.

"If I wouldn't have let them go, they would have gone anyway at least this way it's authorized, and besides Horatio said he'll make sure that Danny doesn't do anything foolish," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Deadly Desires: Part IIII

"Cooper you and I are going to go through this tape again and see if we can get a location, anything that can id this guy," Ryan took a seat next to the technician.

"I'll get an incident room ready," as he walked away.

"Meet you in about two hours?" Ryan never took his eyes off the monitor that he and cooper where watching.

"Alright." Eric said.

Moments later the incident room was set up the evidence laid out in front of them. "We've got no DNA, whoever this guy is, knows how to cover his tracks, he's very cautious," Eric began.

"He wants to be caught, but he likes what he's doing too much," Ryan added as he starred down at the photos of the two crime scenes. "And there is not one connection that we've found that connects either victim to this guy." He added.

"And you won't not at first," the deep New York accent came from the doorway.

"And you are?" Eric asked.

"CSI Danny Messier from New York, guess your boss didn't tell you we where coming," he replied.

"We?" Ryan asked.

"My partner is checking in with your boss," he told him. "I've got some more evidence for you and DNA, though it doesn't matter we never got a hit off it," he told them as he opened the briefcase. He laid his evidence out alongside theirs. "He killed six women, each one more violent then the next," he said as he pointed to each picture. "We nearly caught him but before we could grab him he vanished."

"And ended up here," Ryan added.

"Bringing them up to speed?" she asked as she came into the room.

"Just finishing up," he replied with a smile.

"CSI Lindsey Monroe," she greeted with a warm smile.

Each of them introduced themselves. "He did make this," Eric replied as he pointed to the TV, "We had a tape delivered this morning. I warn you it's not very easy to watch," he told them as he looked at Lindsey.

"I appreciate you're concern but nothing this guy does surprise me," she answered harshly.

Danny and Lindsey watched the tape, "typical he tried to pull something like this with us," Danny replied as he glanced over at Lindsey.

Lindsey sighed, "we where right where you three are now. Then he decided that he was getting bored. To make a long story short he came after me," she told them.

"Little did he know Montana has a left hook like Tyson," Danny laughed.

"So I ended up with blood, not that it matters," she shrugged. Turning her attention back to the pictures, "where both victims killed in their own home?" she asked.

"Tied, gagged, raped and stabbed to death," he told her.

"That doesn't make any sense," Danny began, "all six murders in New York took place in an area that doesn't have a lot of people, he likes to hear them scream," he told them in disguist.

"Maybe he didn't want to waste his time on them, practice maybe?" Ryan replied. "Where was his place?" he added.

"An old recording studio, two of the rooms where soundproof, like I said he likes to hear them scream," Danny told them.

Ryan and Eric looked at each other both.

"Okay so the two woman where just warm ups," Eric replied.

"Seems that way, okay so who do we see about getting the DNA we brought with us tested?" Danny asked.

"That would be me," Natalia replied.

"I'll go with her, who knows maybe we'll get lucky," Lindsey sighed and left with the other woman.

"How's everything," a calm voice replied from the doorway. They turned to see Horatio standing there.

"CSI Messier," he replied as he shook his hand.

"It's been a while, Mac says hi as does Stella," he told him. "We did bring our evidence and some DNA," Messier added.

Horatio nodded and then turned to his two CSIs' "have the two of you come up with a mutual name?"

Both of them shook there head, "the only woman we have in common with work here" Eric answered him.

"But we know it's not Calleigh or Natalia," Horatio started.

"Alex is on some family reunion in Jersey, she left right after work yesterday," Ryan added.

"Okay so that just leaves Valera, and she's off today," Eric stated.

"Get her on the phone, now," Horatio told them.

Sorry for the huge delay been fighting with writers block and finishing up the conclusion to TYR fanfic I've been working on. So hopefully I'll be posting some new chapters very soon.


End file.
